streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rufus
|gustos = Motocicletas, su novia Candy |no le gusta = Personas sobresalientes, Ken Masters y todo lo relacionado con él |rivales = Ken, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Julia Chang & Robert Richards |aficiones = Cantar karaoke |movimientos = Messiah Kick Galactic Tornado Snake Strike Airborne Snake Strike Dynasty Dash Mach Back Knuckle Peerless Palm Premium Tackle Spectacle Romance Space Opera Symphony Big Bang Typhoon |1er juego = Street Fighter IV |apariciones = * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV * Ultra Street Fighter IV 'Crossovers' * Street Fighter × Tekken |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = 'Wataru Hatano' |act voz-eeuu = Christopher Corey Smith }} es un luchador estadounidense de karate en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, que tuvo su primera aparición en el videojuego Street Fighter IV. Se declara a si mismo como el 'Luchador más Grandioso de los Estados Unidos' (así también como el más guapo) y considera que Ken Masters es su rival. Lucha para demostrar que es mejor a Ken Masters, a pesar de que con frecuencia confunde a otros luchadores con Ken. Concepto La ilustración conceptual de Rufus era un completo opuesto de su versión final. Diseñado por Daigo Ikeno, uno de sus conceptos originales lo mostraban como un afroamericano, delgado, musculoso y calvo. También tenía un sentido para la moda, ya que había sido dibujado usando un keikogi hecho con imitación de pelaje (que más tarde sería utilizado para Ken como su traje alternativo), y su nombre habría sido King Cobra. Su estilo de lucha se pretendía que fuera 'breakung-fu', mezclando elementos del kung-fu con breakdance, que el equipo de desarrollo del videojuego Street Fighter IV percibió como una moda en EE.UU. en ese momento, e Ikeno desarrolló el concepto del personaje en base a esto. Sin embargo, a mitad del proceso de grabación para los diálogos de los personajes, el director artístico Takashi Kamei propuso que hicieran que el personaje tuviera sobrepeso, una idea con la que Ikeno estuvo de acuerdo. Como resultado, el diseño fue cambiado por completo gradualmente, llegando a ser más obeso y fue convertido en un hombre blanco de largo cabello rubio, un diseño que de hecho Ikeno admitió más tarde que fue apresurado. La apariencia final de Rufus fue elegida por encima de su diseño inicial, porque los desarrolladores sintieron que haría "flipar a los jugadores". Yoshinori Ono, productor ejecutivo del videojuego Street Fighter IV, comparó su inclusión con la del personaje Blanka en el videojuego Street Fighter II, señalando el hecho de que el diseño exagerado de Rufus fue pensado para ayudar a separar aparte al videojuego de los personajes nuevos de 'apariencia bastante cool, pero fundamentalmente sosa' de los videojuegos de las sagas Tekken y Virtua Fighter. La ilustración conceptual final de Rufus parece estar inspirada en la caricatura de Chris Farley para la película Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) y el icónico overol amarillo utilizado por el legendario Bruce Lee en la película Game of Death (1978). Su aspecto general y el concepto (el de un sujeto con sobrepeso con el cabello largo y rubio, barba y un amor por las motocicletas) podrían haber sido inspirados por Michael Teutul del reality show estadounidense American Chopper (2003-2010). Una de las ilustraciones conceptuales de Rufus para el videojuego Street Fighter IV, lo muestra con su cabello suelto, teniendo bastante similitud con la apariencia de Michael. Otra posible fuente de inspiración podría haber sido el luchador de artes marciales mixtas Roy Nelson, quien también es un luchador reconocido por su cabello largo, además de una gran barriga y barba. Similar a como Dan es una parodia del personaje Ryo Sakazaki de los videojuegos de la saga Art of Fighting que pertenece a SNK, Rufus parece ser similar al personaje Bob de los videojuegos de la saga Tekken que pertenece a Namco, una característica enfatizada en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken (explicado en detalle a continuación en la sección Rufus#Street Fighter × Tekken). Ambos son artistas marciales estadounidenses obesos con el cabello rubio, se dejan crecer pequeñas cantidades de vello facial, son increíblemente rápidos considerando su tamaño, tienen conjuntos de movimientos similares y cada uno es un verdadero maestro de su estilo de lucha karate propio. Su movimiento "Messiah Kick" y su mezcla de propiedades son exactamente lo mismo que uno de los ataques de Bob. Sin embargo, sus personalidades son muy opuestas; mientras que Rufus es un hombre odioso e impaciente que sólo quiere demostrar ante todo EE.UU que es el mejor, Bob es un sujeto calmado y serio, e intencionalmente adquirió mayor masa corporal con el fin de perfeccionar su rendimiento. En el videojuego Tekken 7: Fated Retribution, el movimiento 'Rage Art' de Bob tiene un ligero parecido con el ataque Ultra Combo de Rufus llamado "Space Opera Symphony", ya que el último golpe termina con un puñetazo descendiente. Cuando se le preguntó sobre las comparaciones entre Rufus y Bob, Ono hizo hincapié en que los personajes eran diferentes en muchos aspectos y mientras que Bob era un 'tipo gordo buena onda', Rufus representaba a un 'tipo gordo extravagante' (weird fat guy). Apariencia El aspecto básico de Rufus es el de un hombre alto y gordo con el cabello rubio vistiendo un overol de color amarillo y negro con botas de combate cortas de color negro. Para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, se incluyó un tercer traje intencionado para parecerse al estereotipo clásico de jiang shi chino, que consiste en una túnica china larga, sombrero negro con su cabello atado en cola de caballo sobresaliendo desde la parte superior, pantalones a rayas amarillas y negras, y una tira de papel amarillo destinado a representar un amuleto de sellado que se extiende desde la parte delantera del sombrero y cae sobre su rostro. Los desarrolladores consideraron hacer que se permitiera que el amuleto de sellado fuera removido por los ataques del adversario, y como resultado se alteraran sus patrones de ataque y fuerza; sin embargo, sintieron que esto complicaba excesivamente al personaje, y terminaron por desechar la idea. La productora asistente Natsuki Shiozawa citó a éste atuendo como uno de sus cinco favoritos en ese videojuego, sintiendo que ese diseño congeniaba muy bien con su cuerpo. Personalidad Rufus es un maestro de karate bastante bocón, procedente de los EE.UU. creyéndose el más fuerte de todo el país, desarrolla un odio personal hacia Ken Masters, que es quien lleva ese mismo título de manera oficial. A menudo es visto montado en su motocicleta junto con su novia Candy, una atractiva pero no muy brillante chica morena con un sentido de la moda notablemente hortera, quien parece adorarlo y estar de acuerdo con sus convicciones. Es muy apresurado e impaciente, constantemente sacando conclusiones para alcanzar una meta, que a menudo resulta en que sacrifica precisión en favor de velocidad. Rufus puede ser visto como el opuesto de Guile en la representación de los estadounidenses: aunque ambos presentan constituciones físicas muy musculosas, Guile es generalmente más positivo, patriótico y atlético, mientras que Rufus es maleducado, desagradable y regordete. Rufus es propenso a divagar gritando, a menudo escupiendo de su boca de forma continua hasta que alguien lo interrumpe. Dichas incoherencias suelen ser sobre cosas triviales que el percibe acerca de los personajes, cariños hacia su novia Candy, decir anécdotas aleatorias, o confundir a varios miembros del plantel con Ken Masters (que incluyen hasta a Cammy, Guile y Ryu). De hecho, sus frases de victoria son tan extensas que normalmente son imposibles de leer por completo antes de las transiciones del videojuego a la siguiente pantalla. También es propenso a decir cualquier pensamiento al azar que viniera a su mente, independientemente de lo grosero que pueda ser (ej: preguntarle a Dhalsim si él era un extraterrestre debido a sus poderes de Yoga, y después exponer su punto de vista personal de los extraterrestres para consternación del propio Dhalsim). La mayoría de los otros luchadores reniegan sobre su charla constante cada vez que lo derrotan, con algunas personas enojándose de lo mucho que habla (ej: Fei Long le dice: 'No hay necesidad de palabras. De hecho, ya cállate, ¿podrías?'; No need for words. In fact, shut up already, will ya?). A pesar de su apariencia y personalidad ridículas, es un maestro altamente calificado de kung-fu, algo que incluso sorprende a varios de los otros personajes. De hecho, en realidad le da un buen consejo a Fei Long en su frase de victoria sobre que sea más tranquilo y estoico en sus movimientos durante el uso del kung-Fu en lugar de gritar con movimientos llamativos (aunque no sea algo que él mismo ponga en practica). También parece conocer bastante sobre las reglas de la lucha de Sumo, y no sólo las reglas estereotipadas, ya que es el único que señala de forma activa que el Sumo se hace en la arena de combate, y lo que E. Honda está haciendo es contra el código del Sumo. Rufus también atribuye sus habilidades y destreza en la lucha al 'Mojo' y 'Carisma', dos cosas que él cree se requiere un buen luchador y de las cuales afirma tener más que suficiente. Su inteligencia es cuestionable debido a sus conclusiones extrañas a que tan rápido logra deducir; adicionalmente, Rufus tiene un terrible sentido de la orientación, pero independientemente siempre llega de alguna manera sus destinos, como se ve con el hecho de que alcanzara tanto en el Polo Sur y Norte ('¡Puedo estar tanto en la parte superior y la parte inferior del mundo!'; I can be both on the top and the bottom of the world!). A pesar de esto, tiene buenos instintos e intuiciones, haciéndolo similar a un compañero jactancioso pero bienintencionado: muchos de sus elogios en sus frases de batalla se basan en cualidades que él cree que posee que también percibe que otros tienen, como Zangief (lo más parecido que tiene a un amigo). Relaciones Rufus tiene una gran bocaza y una actitud grosera, y por lo tanto, no tiene muchos amigos. *'Ken': Desprecia a Ken porque está en la lista de los mejores luchadores de Estados Unidos de América. Él y Ken llegan a encontrarse y pelean. Rufus tiende a culpar de sus todas desgracias a Ken. *'Dhalsim': Después de ver a Dhalsim flotar haciendo yoga, pelean debido a un malentendido con Rufus suponiendo que él es un extraterrestre y Dhalsim resignándose a combatir para así poder avanzar sin más distracciones. Rufus es la única persona que torna a Dhalsim visiblemente molesto. *'Dee Jay': Después de que conoce a Dee Jay, asume que este quiere ser su nuevo aprendiz y lucha contra él para ponerlo a prueba. *'Dudley': Él dijo que la boca ruidosa de Rufus insultó a su estatus de caballero. Biografía Trasfondo No se sabe mucho sobre el pasado de Rufus antes de los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter IV, excepto que conoció a su novia Candy golpeando a un camarero que la estaba persiguiendo. Rufus describe este evento en una frase de victoria contra Rose; I’ll never forget when I first met my girl. It was a rainy day in October and I was on my way home from a fight. Suddenly, this chick came outta nowhere an’ was all like 'Help!' I guess she pulled a dine an’ dash, so I beat up the waiter that was chasin’ her! ('Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que conocí a mi chica. Era un día lluvioso en octubre y estaba de camino a casa de una pelea. De repente, esta chica salió de la nada y fue como '¡Ayuda!' ¡Supongo que sacó una cena sin pagar, así que le di una paliza al camarero que la estaba persiguiendo!'). Se interesó por primera vez en las artes marciales después de ver una abundancia de películas de kung-fu durante su juventud; esto lo llevó a tomar cursos por correspondencia, y más tarde condujo su motocicleta por China, estudiando bajo la tutela de varios maestros. Además, es aparentemente una leyenda en el mundo de los motoristas/motociclistas, un hecho sobre el que siente indiferencia. Street Fighter IV Después de leer un artículo elogiando el estatus de Ken como el mejor luchador de Estados Unidos de América, Rufus se siente, naturalmente, insultado. Candy sugiere que derrote a Ken frente a una audiencia, dejando en claro quién es el mejor. Rufus sonríe y acepta la sugerencia de su novia. Finalmente encuentra el torneo World Warrior y a Ken, aunque los resultados del combate son desconocidos. Es probable que Ken haya ganado la pelea. Después del torneo, Rufus y Candy pasan velozmente por delante de Ken y Ryu en un páramo desértico, deteniéndose brevemente para dar un insulto. No mucho después, sin embargo, es visto empujando su motocicleta, ya que se ha quedado sin gasolina. Ken se acerca a él en su elegante SUV con el sombrero de Candy, ofreciéndose a remolcarlos. Rufus rechaza con orgullo la oferta, afirmando que empujar fue parte de su entrenamiento. Ken se encoge de hombros y se aleja. Candy se ofrece para ayudar a empujar, pero Rufus insiste en que se quede quieta, maldiciendo a Ken por su desgracia. Super Street Fighter IV/Ultra Street Fighter IV De camino al torneo, Rufus y Candy conducen por un páramo desértico con muy pocos signos de vida. Rufus se pregunta si se dirigió por el camino correcto, y decide que Ken de alguna manera lo ha desviado. Eventualmente llegan a una gasolinera, donde Candy consigue que el asistente llene la motocicleta, mientras Rufus se enfría al vaciar un tanque de agua entero sobre sí mismo. Volviendo a la ruta, Rufus le pregunta a Candy a dónde deberían ir después. Candy sugiere que ya que están demasiado calientes en este desierto, deberían dirigirse al Polo Norte. Rufus está de acuerdo con entusiasmo.Youtube - Super Street Fighter IV 'All Characters Prologue/Endings (PART 5 of 7) TRUE-HD QUALITY Apariciones en otros videojuegos Street Fighter × Tekken Rufus aparece como un personaje disponible en este videojuego crossover. Su compañero de equipo de lucha es Zangief. En uno de los trailers del videojuego, Rufus y Bob se encuentran en un baño en uno de los restaurantes de Marshall Law, con Rufus confundiendo a Bob con Ken Masters, comenzando una pelea entre los dos. Mientras luchan, sus compañeros de equipo, Zangief y Julia, respectivamente, están intentando disfrutar de una comida a pesar de la intrusión de la pelea. En un momento, Rufus queda atrapado en un barril, ocasión que Bob capitaliza arrojándole platos, eventualmente lanzando volando a Rufus. Mientras está en el aire, pasa junto a Ken y Ryu, que casualmente están comiendo en el techo. En el argumento del videojuego, después de haber aparentemente ido hasta el Polo Norte junto con Candy, Rufus ingresa al torneo de artes marciales de América del Norte y gana. Desafortunadamente para Rufus, la atención de los medios se enfocó únicamente en Pandora, un misterioso fragmento del espacio exterior que aterrizó en el Polo Sur. Debido a esto, la victoria de Rufus fue ignorada en gran medida, lo que le enfureció sin fin. Zangief, a quien su patria le entregó una misión para buscar la 'caja misteriosa', necesitaba un socio fuerte para ir con él, por lo que decidió llamar a Rufus, quien accedió porque quería poner la caja detrás de él y de todos los demás. Partieron, con él bautizando a su dúo 'The Space Cyclones' (Los Ciclones Espaciales). Durante su viaje, Rufus y Zangief se encuentran con Julia y Bob. Debido al cabello rubio de Bob, Rufus erróneamente cree que él es Ken Masters. Un confundido Zangief lo corrige, y señala que Bob es demasiado obeso como para ser Ken. Mientras Rufus y Zangief discuten entre ellos, Bob y Julia los escuchan y se percatan de su presencia, desafiándolos a una pelea. Después de luchar para abrirse camino hasta llegar al Polo Sur, Rufus y Zangief finalmente llegaron hasta la ubicación de Pandora. De repente, una luz parpadea desde la caja y cubre al dúo de pesos pesados, quedando confundidos hasta que se produce un destello cegador que misteriosamente los despoja de toda su circunferencia. Dejados flacuchos y desgarbados, los dos luchadores gritan en desesperación. Esta secuencia final refleja la secuencia final de Bob en el videojuego Tekken 6 (2007), donde pierde su peso y se vuelve delgado bajo condiciones misteriosas. Al regresar a casa, Rufus temió que Candy ya no fuera capaz de reconocerlo en su cuerpo delgado; para su sorpresa, ella lo hizo, y pensó que estaba aún más cool por su aspecto más elegante. Con el conocimiento de que Candy siempre lo amará, Rufus llama a un Zangief deprimido y le ofrece una oferta para entrenar juntos y reconstruir sus amados cuerpos. Con su impulso fortalecido, Rufus vuelve a entrenar para obtener el título como el mejor del mundo. Otras apariciones Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Rufus aparece en el cómic Street Fighter IV publicado por UDON Entertainment que se enfoca en los recién llegados para el videojuego con el mismo titulo (incluido el mismo). Jugabilidad Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter IV Rufus's Theme|''Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Según el blog del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, Rufus nació el día 30 de julio, y una de sus habilidades especiales es el karaoke. * Rufus es uno de los once personajes disponibles de la saga Street Fighter que están involucrados en una relación romántica o están casados. ** La frase de victoria de Rose contra Rufus también afirma que 'está destinado a estar con Candy'. * El nombre del movimiento patada baja de Rufus, "Falcon Kick", por coincidencia es similar en apariencia y nombre a uno de los ataques característicos del personaje de los videojuegos Super Smash Bros. desarrollados por Nintendo, que también es una patada hacia abajo cuando se usa en el aire. * Rufus es coincidentemente similar al luchador de artes marciales mixtas Roy "Big Country" Nelson, en que ambos son luchadores estadounidenses obesos, llevan cabello largo y practican kung-fu. * Wyzen, un personaje del videojuego de acción/beat 'em up 3D Asura's Wrath (2012) publicado por Capcom, comparte algunas similitudes con Rufus, poseyendo similares constituciones físicas y tendencias de hablar demasiado. *De todos los otros personajes, Rufus tiene el prólogo más extenso del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV en modo arcade; abarcando más de dos minutos. Esto se debe a su naturaleza comunicativa, prolongando la duración. *Curiosamente, a pesar de vestir un keikogi también, Akuma no es uno de los muchos personajes que Rufus confunde con Ken Masters. *En el videojuego de lucha paródico Divekick (2013), un personaje llamado 'Mr. N' es una parodia de Rufus. *Aparentemente, a Candy le gusta el gran abdomen de Rufus. Esto se escucha durante una de sus frases de victoria. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales 323px-880138-090203rufus_super.jpg| Street Fighter IV, retrato versus. SFIV PC Concept Art Various 05.jpg|Ilustración inicial del personaje como 'King Cobra'. Rufus-SF×TK-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Referencias en:Rufus ru:Руфус Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos